Las cosas sencillas de la vida
by Sahel
Summary: [KaixRei] OneShot. Un momento en la vida de dos amantes.


**Las cosas sencillas de la vida.**

* * *

Despertar.

Para mucha gente, despertar después de una larga y apasionada noche podría considerarse como la más cruel de las torturas, pero para mi, es mi bendición.

Verán, cuando despierto comienzo a vivir mi sueño. Un sueño hecho de carne y hueso. Un sueño con el rostro mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Un sueño con los más intensos y profundos ojos carmesí que me saludan cada mañana. Un sueño que me abraza con fuerza y me besa tan tiernamente que me roba el sentido.

Adoro despertar así, porque cada vez que abro los ojos y puedo ver a que Kai está ahí, justo a mi lado, recuerdo lo afortunado que soy de tenerlo conmigo.

-Estas distraído de nuevo- Lo escucho murmurar y río por lo bajo antes de acurrucarme más en su cálido y bien torneado cuerpo; ronroneando suavemente cuando comienza a acariciar mi cabello con lánguidos movimientos.

Ya dije que hoy es domingo? No? Bien, sólo para que lo sepan lo es y este día es por mucho mi día favorito de la semana. Por qué razón se preguntarán. No, nada tiene que ver el hecho de que no tenga clases en la universidad hoy, ni que Kai tampoco tenga que ir a su oficina. Y aunque la posibilidad de quedarnos en cama todo el día es tentadora, no es motivo para que me gusten tanto los domingos.

Un beso sobre mi cabeza y estoy de vuelta de mis cavilaciones.

-Escoge el desayuno – La suave pero ronca voz de mi adorado ruso llena mis oídos con esa sencilla frase y esto amigos míos, es el principio de mi gusto por este día en particular. Cada domingo Kai me prepara el desayuno, increíble no es cierto?

-Hmm, no sé – respondo aun con somnolienta voz – lo que sea que se te antoje a ti

-Hn - Oh, su famoso gruñido. Amo escucharlo. Con el tiempo, he aprendido sus diferentes significados. Este en particular puede traducirse como un 'bien, te prepararé el más suculento desayuno sólo para ti amado mío'…

De acuerdo, puede que no sea exactamente eso, pero creanme, es algo similar dentro de su cabeza. Lo juro, luego de cinco años juntos, yo lo sé.

Kai besa mi cabeza otra vez y se levanta de la cama, dejándome extrañándolo pero aun así, bastante cómodo entre las suaves sábanas de nuestra cama, donde me revuelvo hasta hacerme una completa bola dentro de ellas. Él simplemente menea la cabeza divertido, y yo no hago mas que mirarlo caminar por la habitación tomando un par de ropas para luego entrar al baño.

Espero a escuchar que la regadera ya está abierta para estirarme completamente y entonces levantarme también y acompañarlo dentro del baño.

Sip, esta es la segunda razón por la cual me gustan los domingos: un baño con Kai. Hey, momento ¡¿que están pensando?!, cuando digo 'baño' realmente me refiero a esa acción. No niego que una vez dentro, nos acariciamos, jugueteamos y nos besamos hasta dejarnos sin aliento, pero realmente lo único que hacemos es bañarnos mutuamente. Y adoro hacerlo! No siempre tengo la oportunidad de tener a cierto ruso dispuesto a ser consentido de esa forma, sin la presión de cumplir un horario sobre sus hombros.

Bien, luego de lo que parece casi una hora, por fin salimos del cuarto de baño. Esta parte, sea el día que sea me hace envidiar a Kai; con que él simplemente se ponga unos pants negros, una playera holgada y pase sus dedos por su pelo está completamente listo. Yo en cambio, tardo casi quince minutos en tan sólo arreglar mi cabello y después, pierdo otros tantos decidiendo que usar. Creo que soy algo más vanidoso que él en este aspecto.

Cuando por fin bajo a la cocina, él ya tiene listas dos tazas de aromático café y el más suculento desayuno que puedo pedir.

¡Panquecas!

Él sabe que adoro las panquecas y las ha hecho especialmente para mí. Hmmm el olor es delicioso y llena por completo la cocina, ver esa torre de panquecas, con miel y un pequeño cuadrito de mantequilla derritiéndose sobre ellas, hace que se me haga agua la boca! Lo escucho resoplar divertido, seguro por la cara que he puesto al ver mi desayuno; pero no me importa que se burle al contrario le sonrío.

Una enorme, brillante y hermosa sonrisa, el reflejo perfecto de lo que él me hace sentir al ser tan detallista conmigo. Camino hasta él y lo abrazo fuerte antes de buscar sus labios y darle el más largo, intenso y bien ejecutado beso que puedo. Es mi forma de agradecerle y se que le encanta.

Nos separamos solo para dejar nuestras frentes unidas un momento antes de decidir en perfecta sincronía, tomar asiento y desayunar juntos en un cómodo silencio lleno de tiernas miradas y furtivas sonrisas.

Lo que hacemos el resto del día es mi parte favorita de cada domingo.

Sólo permanecemos recostados en el enorme y extremadamente cómodo sofá de nuestra sala. Pasamos el día abrazados, susurrándonos palabras que sé ninguno de ustedes nos creería capaces de decir, riendo de las cosas que nos pasaron durante la semana, mirando televisión, platicando de todo y nada a la vez; incluso, dormitando de nuevo si es que nos place hacerlo.

Hey, no me miren así. Sí, se que es difícil de creerlo pero Kai es bastante capaz de hablar, reír y pasar un día de flojera absoluta. Supongo que en parte es por la influencia que yo tengo en su ordenada vida.

Cuando la puesta del sol llega, hemos pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo nada más que pasar el tiempo con el otro, algo que durante la semana es difícil de lograr dado que tenemos diferentes horarios.

Hmm… Kai comienza a besar mi cuello y sé que sus besos son el preámbulo para hacer el amor; porque hace ya mucho tiempo que dejamos de tener simple sexo. Nosotros hacemos el amor, y con cada caricia suya, yo dejo que todo mi ser se sumerja en esta maravillosa sensación de complemento que me invade cada vez que estamos juntos.

Este momento es por mucho, lo mejor de los domingos. No, no lo digo por el placer físico con el que Kai me satisface… y creanme, Kai sabe muy, muy bien cómo satisfacerme; lo digo porque cada caricia, cada beso, cada jadeo y cada latir de mi corazón es sólo el eco de lo que Kai siente. Yo lo sé… lo siento… y por supuesto, escucharlo susurrarme un '_te amo Rei'_ cuando sabe perfectamente que no estoy dormido, hace este instante lo más perfecto de todo el día.

Cuando el despertador suena por la mañana y el movimiento a mi lado me recuerda que el bendito Lunes ha llegado y no podré pasar más de un par de horas al día junto a Kai, sólo puedo resoplar resignado.

No importa, me digo a mi mismo al levantarme, sólo tengo que esperar a que llegue nuevamente el domingo.

_:: fini ::_


End file.
